Beso Bajo la Nevada de Diciembre
by nathyadri
Summary: Después de 5 años de haberse saparado sakura y shaoran ¿se reencontraran?


Me pasé 2 dias borrando y reescribiendo

Espero que les guste

Disfrutenla

* * *

Ya faltan 4 días para Año Nuevo mis amigos se fueron de vacaciones con sus familias incluyendo a Tomoyo, que está junto con su mamá por Europa, mi familia está trabajando mucho que por mala suerte estan de trabajando y no la podemos pasar juntos ese día, pero por suerte tengo a Kero y a las cartas así que no estoy del todo sola. En esta fecha ya han pasado 5 años de que no veo a Shaoran en algunas ocasiones recibo sus cartas ha de estar ocupado pero yo sigo esperando a que regrese como lo prometió ya que el nunca falta a sus promesas, en fin en este año quiero pedir un deseo y espero co ansias ese día.

Kero: Sakura despierta es tarde…Vuela el peluche hasta ella dándole el despertador

Sakura: ¡Ya son las 8 de la mañana!...grita y se para de un salto… ¿Kero por que no me despertaste antes?

Kero: Lo intenté pero me lanzaste al otro lado de la habitación…Dijo con una vena en la frete y agitando de brazos…Date prisa que vas allegar tarde con tu hermano.

Sakura: ¡Es cierto! Tengo que hacerle el almuerzo a mi hermano y a Yukito…Dice mientras se vestía

Despues de media hora

Sakura: ¡Buenos días!...Dice con una sonrisa entrado a la cocina

Fujitaka: ¡Muy Buenos días Sakura! Ya he preparado el almuerzo de Toya y Yukito

Sakura: Gracias papá yo se lo voy a llevar…Dice con una sonrisa apenada…Hoy vuelves hasta tarde ¿verdad?

Fujitaka: Si, ¿estas segura de quedarte sola?...dice con una sonrisa mientras acaricia el largo cabello de si hija

Sakura: Si no te preocupes estoy bien…dice terminando el desayuno dándole el maletín a su padre… ¡Adiós ve con cuidado!...dice agitando su mano de modo de despedida

Fujitaka: ¡Adiós hija ten mucho cuidado!...dice yéndose en su auto al trabajo

Sakura entrado a la casa para luego entrar a su habitación y agarrar su bolso mientras le decía a Kero

Sakura: ya mi papá se fue a trabajo, hay un pastel en el refrigerador, me voy a llevar el almuerzo de mi Hermano y Yukito…dice corriendo a tomar su bolso…Kero si algo pasa me llamas ¡Adiós!

Kero: ¡Adiós Sakura ten cuidado!... dice mientras volaba a la cocina… ¿Qué dijo cuado se fue? A si ¡¡¡Pastel!!!...Grita mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador sacarlo y lanzarse sobre el

* * *

Camino al trabajo de Touya

Sakura pensaba: _Antes de_ _que Shaoran se fura solía recorrer esta calle capturando las cartas_…Suspiro…_Ojala se hubiera quedado junto con Eriol y Meiling los extraño mucho a los 3_

Atas de que siguiera pensando en su infancia una presencia llamó su atención una presencia ya conocida pero mas poderosa que sintió mucho de niña y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue tras ella, la cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse el dueño de esa presencia en el parque del rey pingüino y cordialmente la saludó

Hola Sakura…dijo un joven de 16 años que tenia el cabello corto negro con toque azulados, alto de unos 1,82m, vestía censillo pero elegante, ojos azules, con lentes y sonrisa burlona, Sakura enseguida lo reconoció y lo saludo con un abraso

Sakura: ¡Eriol! Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte… a este comentario amplio su sonrisa… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Nakuru? ¿Cómo esta Spi? ¿Y la Sita. Mizuki?

Eriol: Calma Sakura ellos estan aquí y estan bien…añadió con una sonrisa burlona… pareces una anciana, ¿Cómo estan Kerberos y Yue? ¿Y Daidouji?

Sakura: Estan bien, Tomoyo esta de viaje con su mamá…dijo con otra sonrisa… No has cambiado tu forma de ser pero en apariencia mucho…Sonrió

Eriol: Digo lo mismo Sakura… dijo riendo a la joven alta no para el de unos 1,75m, cabello hasta la cintura color miel, ojos verdes vestía una chaqueta rosa u un pantalón blanco con una bufanda blanca… ahora tu presencia es mas poderosa se nota que has practicado con las cartas

Sakura: Gracias… dijo algo sonrojada… a propósito es raro verte por aquí ¿pasa algo raro?

Eriol: Si tu no lo sientes entonces no… respondió con tono burlón… No te preocupes estoy aquí porque me mudé, por cierto a ¿donde ibas?

Sakura: ¡ah! Iba a entregarle el almuerzo a Yukito y a mi herma… salto de repente…¡¡Voy tarde!!...Gritó…disculpa Eriol me tengo que ir…fijándose en que nadie estuviera alrededor y sacando la llave… "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo ¡Libérate!" ¡Carrera!

Eriol: ¿Así es como entrenas?

Sakura: No en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago…dijo poniéndose en posición… es una emergencia ¡Hablamos después adiós!...gritó después de aparecer una nube de niebla

Eriol: Algunas cosas nunca cambian…se rió

* * *

En el trabajo dos hombres con la misma edad de 21, uno de cabello castaño con ojos negros de unos 1,89m y el otro con cabello plata oscuro, ojos cafés de unos 1,86m vestidos con trajes elegantes. Tomaban café uno de ellos se paseaba por el frete del edificio

Yukito: Toya cálmate le vas a hacer un agujero al piso…dice con una gota en la cabeza

Touya: Nada de cálmate ese monstruo no ha llegado…de repente sitio un dolor en su pie

Sakura: Hermano ya te he yo no soy ningún monstruo… repuso con una vena en la cabeza sin despegar el pie del de su hermano…sentí una presencia y fui a ver…se defendió des pegando su del de el… ¡Muy Buenos días Yukito!

Yukito: Buenos días Sakura

Touya: Oye monstruo no me digas que te comiste mi almuerzo y el de Yuki…añadió… ¿como es eso que sentiste una presencia?

Sakura: No, no me lo comí aquí esta… dijo mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Touya con otra vena en la cabeza que derepente cambio a una sonrisa… no tienes de que preocuparte era muy fuerte pero es de mi amigo Eriol se mudó por aquí, trayendo a la Sita. Mizuki a Spi y a Nakuru

Touya ante la mención de Nakuru escupió el café que estaba tomando y palideció

Sakura: Her, hermano ¿te ocurre algo?...Tartamudeó

Touya: Sakura si la encuentras dile que no estoy en el país

Yukito: Jajaja, Touya sabes que muy en el fondo la quieres y algún día te vas a dar cuenta…dice riendo

Touya: Avísame cuando llegue ese día

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de un golpe y todos los presentes palidecieron al ver a una mujer de 20 años, cabello largo con una trenza y el resto suelto, alta de unos 1,80 con ojos café con un vestido rojo medio largo con escote muy pronunciado con un gran abrigo en la mano negro. Los presentes la reconocieron ecepto Touya que no salía de la impresión

Sakura, Yukito dijeron al mismo tiempo: ¡¡¡Nakuru!!!

Touya:…

Nakuru: ¡¡¡¡¡Touya!!!!!...se lanzó encima de el

Touya: ¡¡ ¿Cómo me encontraste? Nakuru bájate!! ...grito recuperándose y quitándosela de encima

Nakuru: Sentí la presencia de Yue y me imaginé que Tsukishiro estaba trabajando contigo…Sonrió

Yukito: Lo siento Touya…Dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Sakura: Nakuru donde estas viviendo lo que pasa es que quería conversar mas con Eriol

Nakuru: No te preocupes ya que mi querido Touya está trabajando duro iba después para allá, yo te puedo llevar…dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura: Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco no pude hablar mucho con el después de todo, por el apuro… dijo co una sonrisa

* * *

En casa de Eriol

Eriol: Dime has vuelto a ver a todos nuestros compañeros

Sakura: Si todos estudian conmigo ecepto… una lágrima se deslizó en su rostro que la acompañó otra… ¿sabes? Uno de mis deseos antes de año nuevo se cumplió volvió uno de mis mejores amigos estoy alegre por eso pero también quisiera que Tomoyo estubiera aquí tambien disfrutando tu compañía…dijo sollozando… además extraño mucho a Meiling y mas que nada a Shaoran…rompió en llanto… lo lo, lo siento Eriol estoy aquí en tu casa debería de estar feliz por que volviste pero no es asi no quiero llorar pero ¿por qué estoy llorando?...sintió una mano calida en su espalda y continuó…lo extraño mucho

Eriol: No tienes que disculparte, si quieres llorar solo llora, si quieres reír solo ríe, auque Daidouji esté fuera estoy aquí en su lugar, así que tranquila Sakura

Sakura: Gracias Eriol…dijo limpiándose las lagrimas…a decir verdad antes de verte pensé en lo mucho que los extrañaba a los 3… ambos empezaron a reír y se escuchó un ruido era el móvil de Sakura… ¿Me disculpas un segundo? …contestado el teléfono… ¿hola? Habla Sakura ¿Tomoyo?

Al otro lado del teléfono

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura

Sakura: ¿No es muy tarde allá?

Tomoyo: No, no te preocupes te llamé por algo importante

Sakura: ¿Es algo malo? ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoyo: Buenas noticias, mi mamá me dejó irme antes, mañana a primera hora voy a montar el avión rumbo a Japón asi vamos a pasar año nuevo juntas

Sakura: ¡Que bien Tomoyo! La vamos a pasar bien los 3 juntos

Tomoyo: ¿Los 3?

Sakura: Quero que saludes a alguien... dándole el teléfono a Eriol

Eriol: Hola Daidouji

Tomoyo: ¿Hiragizawa? Hola ¿como has estado?

Eriol: Muy bien y ¿tu?

Tomoyo: Bien ¿Qué haces por allá?

Eriol: Me mudé te lo explico mañana tango que hablar contigo tienes que descansar para tu vuelo hasta mañana

Tomoyo: Gracias hasta mañana…colgó el teléfono… _¿de qué querrá hablarme Hiragizawa?_

Sakura: Eriol sobre lo que te dije ¿no habrás hecho magia o si?

Eriol: No Sakura es como suelo decir **no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable**

Sakura: Supongo que tienes razón… rió… mañana vamos los 2 a buscar a Tomoyo ¿si? ¿Me acompañas?

Eriol: Claro Sakura tengo ganas de ver a Daidouji

Sakura: Es tarde me tengo que ir adiós

Eriol: Adiós

Sakura se fue dejando solo a Eriol en sus pensamientos

Eriol: _Pero en tu caso hace falta de mucha magia para traer a los primos Li_…sonrió… estoy seguro que Daidouji me ayudará

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Sakura: ¡Buenos días!

Fujitaka: ¡Buenos días Sakura te levantaste temprano!

Sakura: Es que voy con Eriol a buscar a Tomoyo…dijo con una sonrisa

Fujitaka: ¿Puedes esperar un poco? no he hecho el desayuno

Sakura: No te preocupes papá coman tu y mi hermano Eriol, Tomoyo y yo vamos a desayunar fuera adiós…se despidió y salió al lugar de encuentro

* * *

Sakura: _Eriol todavía no ha llegado_…Pensó sonriente

Eriol: ¡¡Sakura!!...la llamó…buenos días ¿vamos?

Sakura: Buenos días si vamos

* * *

En el aeropuerto: Señores pasajeros se les informa que el avión de París a Japón ha aterrizado

Sakura: Que bien es el de Tomoyo… al cabo de 1 hora entonces se escuchó que alguien los llamaba… ¡Sakura, Hiragizawa!...voltearon a ver a una hermosa chica de estatura 1,74, cabello largo hasta la cintura negro, ojos azul cielo, vestida con una chaqueta azul celeste pantalones negros y una bufanda negra… ¡Tomoyo! ...gritó Sakura corriendo a saludar a su prima

Tomoyo: ¡Sakura, Hiragizawa!...corrió a abrazar a sus amigos

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo, ¿fue muy largo el vuelo? Pareces casada, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, vamos a divertirnos mucho en año nuevo los 3, además ya sabes que mi papá y mi hermano trabajan ese día…dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo: No mucho, ¡Es verdad! Ahora que me acuerdo tengo una cámara nueva te voy a grabar con el encantador atuendo que te hice…respondió con una sonrisa mientras en sus ojos aparecían estrellas… ¡Oh! Hiragizawa ¿me ayudarías con mi equipaje?

Eriol: ¡Claro! Sakura mientras ayudo a Daidouji con las maletas busca un lugar donde podamos desayunar

Sakura asintió alegremente y se fue dejándolos solos cargando las maletas, camino al auto de Eriol:

Tomoyo: ¿Es sobre Sakura de lo que querías hablarme?...preguntó con tono preocupada… ¿Ocurre algo con la magia?

Eriol: No es eso, es sobre Li… respondió…ayer estuvo en mi casa hablamos tranquilamente hasta que le toqué el tema de nuestros compañeros cuando éramos niños…tras una pausa para ver la reacción de ella continuó…se puso a llorar cuando recordó a Meiling y a Shaoran… ella se detuvo y el la siguió

Tomoyo: Ya me lo imaginaba sus ojos estaban un poco resecos…hizo una pausa… ¿Qué planeas? Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance

Eriol: Planeo traerlos de vuelta, ¿sabes? Ella me preguntó ayer si había hecho magia cuando dijiste que regresarías, yo le dije que no, pero…soltó una risa burlona…planeo usar más que magia para traerlo de regreso y sinceramente ya sabía que me ayudarías

Tomoyo: ¿Tanto me conoces?...soltó una risa para seguir continuando su camino…entonces tengo que hablar con mi cómplice de aquella vez

Eriol: ¿Quien es?

Tomoyo: Meiling, ella me ayudó presionando a Sakura para que le dijera a Li lo que siente por el…ambos empezaron a reír ante el comentario mientras caminaban a donde se encontraba Sakura

* * *

Ya era de noche

Tomoyo agarró el teléfono y comenzó a marcar… ¿Hola? Por favor con Meiling, de Daidouji si espero…al otro lado del teléfono

Señorita Meiling es para usted…dijo el anciano de 70 años mayordomo de la Misión Li… teléfono

Meiling: ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?... preguntó un chica joven de 15 años, de una altura de unos 1,74m, cabello largo amarrado con una trenza negro, ojos rojizos

Tomoyo: Es Daidouji

Meiling: Daidouji ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Como has estado?...la voz de la chica era animada

Tomoyo: Muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Cómo está Li?

Meiling: Todo bien ¡Que bueno que llamas! Shaoran ha estado actuando raro creo que necesita ver a Kinomoto ha estado muy depresivo últimamente, no deja de ver una bufanda y tampoco un pétalo de cerezo, en fin ¿Por qué llamas?...Meiling estaba preocupada

Tomoyo: Es igual con Sakura, Hiragizawa llegó ayer para quedarse Sakura estaba realmente contenta pero se puso a llorar al acordarse de ustedes 2 realmente los extraña…hizo una pausa…quería preguntarte ¿si podías hacer que los 2 vengan al festival de fin de año en Tomoeda?

Meiling: Haré lo que pueda, este fin de año Shaoran, Wei y yo estamos solos el resto tenían asuntos urgentes, voy a ver que puedo hacer para que ese atolondrado vaya…dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo: ¡Meiling eres muy dulce gracias!

Mailing: Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ella cambió la forma de ser de Shaoran ¡adiós!...se despidió y Tomoyo la siguió pues tenía que hablar con su primo

Ya eran un poco más de las 8 de la noche en Hong Kong y Meiling se dirigía al cuarto de su primo cuando abrió la puerta de golpe

Meiling: Shaoran ya levántate has estado acostado todo el día…le decía Meiling a un chico de 16 años, alto de unos 1,81m, cabello marrón chocolate, ojos café

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres Meiling? Quiero estar solo… decía mientras se apretaba la cabeza con la almohada

Meiling: Ayer me preguntaste que quiero de regalo de fin de año y ya sé lo que quiero… decía mientras sacaba una maleta del armario de Shaoran y metía ropa abrigada

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres y que haces con esa maleta?...preguntaba preocupado

Meiling: ¿Que crees tonto? ¡Vamos de viaje! Ya está todo listo para mañana…decía con sonrisa pícara

Shaoran: ¡¿Mañana?! ¿A dónde?...preguntando aun mas preocupado

Meiling: Haces muchas preguntas ahora ya duérmete que salimos a primera hora ¡Es sorpresa! Ya le ha dicho a Wei y está todo listo no te vamos a decir nada…decía la chica muy animada

A la mañana siguiente

Wei: Disculpe señorito Shaoran pero la señorita Meiling me dijo que no le dijera nada

Shaoran: Si es así Wei, no voy a insistir mas…decía con gesto de resignación montando el avión

* * *

En Japón:

Tomoyo: Meiling ya me avisó que se montaron en el avión…le decía a Eriol con una sonrisa

Eriol: Ya veo, no hacía falta usar magia…decía con tono irónico… ¿estás segura de haberle dicho que teníamos una sorpresa para ella?

Tomoyo: Si, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Eriol: En el parque del Rey Pingüino dando regalos a Yue, Kerberos y las Cartas, dijo que quería felicitarlos ya que, no los va a ver mañana

* * *

En el parque:

Yue: …como era de esperarse no dice nada

Kerberos: ¡Gracias Sakura un pastel!...decía el león con alas

Sakura: Yue este es tu regalo…dijo mientras ponía el regalo en sus manos

Yue: ¿Qué es esto?...preguntó

Sakura: Es un CD con música que se llama Melodías La Luna…dijo con una sonrisa…como no te gusta lo dulce me costó mucho pensar en tu regalo vi este CD y pensé en ti

Yue: Gracias Sakura…dijo inexpresivo

Sakura: Espejo ya que tú te puedes comunicar por el resto dales esta melodía a Canción para que la cante a las cartas mañana ¿si? Es en forma de agradecimiento por lo que han hecho…añadió con otra sonrisa…ese es su regalo

Espejo: Si mi ama y queremos que sepa que la ayudaremos en todo…dijo antes de convertirse en carta y sonriendo…Adiós y gracias

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde en Japón en el aeropuerto

Meiling: ¡Shaoran! Ya llegamos

Shaoran: Pe, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?...Shaoran estaba pálido

Meiling: Es fácil de decir Shaoran, últimamente estabas actuando raro viendo cosas que te recuerdan a Kinomoto, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?...decía Meiling sarcásticamente

Shaoran: Pero…ahora Shaoran no estaba rojo decir rojo es poco, estaba como un semáforo

Meiling: Nada de peros, yo también extraño a Daidouji, y es por eso que estamos aquí para pasar fin de año con ellos, no entiendes que…Meiling no pudo continuar que de repente Shaoran la calló para dirigir su mirada a otra parte

Shaoran: Siento una presencia muy poderosa…decía mientras se encontraba cara a cara con el dueño de la presencia

Finalmente han llegado Li, tu fuerza a incrementado considerablemente desde que éramos niños, cuando Sakura cambió las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura…dijo la voz burlona

Shaoran: Hiragizawa ¿Qué haces aquí?...dijo con desconfianza

Eriol: ¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarlos junto con Tomoyo… (Esperen Eriol llamó a Tomoyo por su nombre, leyeron bien pues, en el trascurso de los días y antes de eso ellos ye eran buenos amigos y ahora son novios)…no seas tan desconfiado…rió burlonamente

Shaoran: No creo que seas el mejor para decirlo…rió

Tomoyo: Hola Li, Hola Meiling señor Wei

Meiling: Daidouji hola ¿Dónde está Sakura?...susurró Meiling a Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Ella está con Yue y Kero en el parque del rey pingüino no sabe que ustedes estan aquí…rió…era una sorpresa

* * *

En la noche a las 11:50 todos estaban reunidos en el Templo Tsukimine esperando con ansias la llegada del año:

Kaho: Todos estan aquí ¡Que bien! ¿Li que les trae por aquí?...reía Kaho

Shaoran: Meiling concordó junto con Tomoyo y Hiragizawa en venir ayer en la noche…decía serio

Kaho: Ni pensar que en este templo se enfrentaron a Eriol ya hace unos años…Kaho lo miraba con melancolía el templo

Shaoran: Si ya hace años…la voz de Shaoran ya no era seria era triste

Spi: Nosotros vinimos con Eriol porque estañábamos este lugar y quería volver a ver a mi amigo Kero

Kaho: Pronto lo veras Spi…miró a su alrededor para ver que Shaoran no estaba y Kero se aproximaba hasta ellos

Spi: ¡¡¡Kero!!! ...gritó la panterita con alas

Kero: ¡¡¡Spi!!! ...gritó el muñequito

* * *

Mientras tanto

Tomoyo: ¡¡Sakura te ves divina!!...Sakura lucía un kimono rosa pastel con listones blancos y un gancho en el cabello que tenía en forma de flor de cerezo

Eriol: Muy lindo Tomoyo…después de reír i acordarse de los extraños modelitos que hacia para Sakura de niña…no es como cuando éramos niños

Sakura:…ante el comentario le surgió una gota gigantesca en la cabeza…vámonos ya faltan 5 minutos, tenemos que…se paralizó

Tomoyo y Eriol: ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: Es que, no pedí mi deseo al lago ahora los alcanzo

Tomoyo y Eriol les surgió otra gota y empezaron a reír algunas cosas nunca cambian

* * *

En el lago un joven de 16 años paseaba y recordaba

Shaoran: _Aquí Sakura cambió la carta de el rayo_…Sintió frío y al fijarse vio que estaba nevando…_está nevando, como cuando cambió la carta tiempo, extraño mucho a mi flor de cerezo, te extraño Sakura_…Escuchó como inició el conteo de año nuevo

10

Sakura vio que nevaba pero siguió su camino

Sakura: Tengo que pedir mi deseo si lo quiero volver a ver…continuó corriendo hasta ver el lago

9

Sakura: Tengo que pedir mi deseo si lo quiero volver a ver…continuó corriendo hasta ver el lago

8

Shaoran sintió una presencia

7

Shaoran: Esta presencia es de…vio una sombra dirigirse al lago

6

Sakura sintió una presencia

5

Sakura: Esta presencia es de… continuó corriendo

4

Shaoran: Y si me equivoco sacaré la espada…dijo serio sacando la espada

3

Sakura: Lo sacaré para que me reconozca…sacando la llave para después convertirla en báculo

2

Sakura y Shaoran: _No, no me puedo equivocar_… pensaron ambos al verse el uno al otro

1

¡Feliz Año!

Sakura: ¡Feliz Año Mi Pequeño Lobo!...dijo entre lágrimas y corriendo a abrazarlo al joven vestido de verde y marrón… ¡Feliz Año Shaoran!

Shaoran: ¡Feliz Año! Mi Flor de Cerezo…dijo recibiendo el abrazo de Sakura… ¡Feliz Año Sakura! te extrañé mucho no sabes cuanto

Sakura: Igual yo…Shaoran la besó por un largo tiempo

Shaoran: Te Amo…le susurró al oído

Sakura: Yo También…respondió con otro beso

Se sintieron observados y vieron a Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling detrás de unos arbustos grabando con la cámara nueva de Tomoyo, observando cos gotas en la cabeza a Tomoyo

Se son sonrojaron para después perseguirlos por todo el templo

* * *

Al fin terminé

Sakura: flor de cerezo

Shaoran: pequeño lobo, en china Xiao Lang

Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling: que importa

Los que importan son Shaoran y Sakura


End file.
